This invention relates to a composition that is used in connection with medical devices having a lumen, such as catheters.
Implanted catheters are used in a number of medical procedures. Intravenous (IV) therapy relies on long-term implantation of a venous catheter to deliver fluids, medications, and other substances to a patient. Hemodialysis and hemofiltration both rely on separate draw and return catheters implanted in a vein to allow extra-corporeal treatment of the blood.
Problems arise when catheters are implanted in the patient for an extended amount of time. The catheters can become infected, thus requiring treatment of the patient and removal of the catheter. Furthermore, implanted catheters can often become glugged or fouled over time. This is a particular problem with intravascular catheters where clotting and thrombus are formed within the catheter lumen.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an antimicrobial and anticoagulant catheter capable of overcoming the disadvantages described herein at least to some extent.